


Stop, You're Hurting Me!

by Luciferismyeternallove



Series: Michael The Villain [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Stolen Innocence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyeternallove/pseuds/Luciferismyeternallove
Summary: Michael, fed up with Destiny constantly rejecting his advances, takes things to a criminal level by raping her! During the crime, Michael impregnates Destiny, Lucifer has to give Destiny the unfortunate news that she has to marry Michael because she's pregnant with his baby!
Relationships: Michael (Lucifer TV)/Original Characters
Series: Michael The Villain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178072
Kudos: 2





	Stop, You're Hurting Me!

Michael has been trying to get with Destiny Nightstar, but she constantly rejects the Archangel's advances! One day, finally fed up with the repeated rejections, Michael grabs Destiny and takes her into a secluded area, seeking to make her pay the price!  
Michael strips them both naked, forcing Destiny to the ground, forcing her to have sex with him! Since Destiny is still a virgin in this AU, Michael's penetration of her is hurting her!  
 ** _"Michael, stop, you're hurting me!"  
_** _"You rejected me, now you'll pay the price, dear, the price is:Your innocence, now hold still and be quiet for me like a good girl, Destiny, if you make one single sound, I'll make this hurt you worse, understand?!"_ **  
**Destiny nods silently to comply with Michael's demands, he nods, continuing to rape her painfully, each thrust of the Archangel's hips bringing them both closer to cumming together!  
Destiny moans in pain from the act, Michael doesn't want her to moan, as that could attract someone's attention and that person could call the cops on Michael!  
 _"Shhh, shhh... Be quiet like you said you'd be if you don't want my rape to hurt you worse than it's already hurting you, Destiny, you be a good girl for Michael, dear, be a good girl and remain silent for him..."_ **  
**Finally cracked open by Michael, Destiny starts to bleed, her innocence stolen by the villainous Archangel, Michael chuckles seeing his lovely victim bleed for him!  
 _"Ah, at last! Your sweet, sweet innocence is mine, love! Let this be your lesson:Never reject the Archangel Michael! Ooh! I'm about to cum and so are you, I'm going to get you pregnant and force you to marry me!"_ **  
**Shortly after he says this, Michael and Destiny cum together, wanting his cum to go deep enough to impregnate Destiny, he tilts her hips up, resting them on his hips!

Two weeks later, Destiny feels symptoms of pregnancy set in, so she talks to Michael, who can sense his child growing in her womb, he now seeks her hand in marriage!  
 _"Marry me, Destiny."  
 **"What, Michael?"  
** "I said "marry me," love."  
 **"Why would I do that? You raped me!"  
**_ Sighing, Michael takes Destiny to visit with Lucifer, hoping the devil will inform Destiny of the reason why she has to marry the Archangel! During the visit, Lucifer notices that Destiny is rubbing her belly the way a woman does while she is pregnant, so he uses his magic like a pregnancy test on Destiny...  
 **"If my magic turns purple, it means that you're expecting, Destiny..."  
** Lucifer's magic indeed turns purple after he says this, sighing, he turns to Destiny to give her the news that she dreaded hearing...  
 **"Destiny, you have to marry my twin brother, Michael...He got you pregnant when he raped you and no, Michael, she didn't tell me, I sensed it happening when you did the awful crime to her!"  
** Destiny sighs...  
 _ **"Fine, Michael, I'll marry you..."  
** "Good, then I'll begin the preparations right away, dear."_

Once they return to Michael's place, the Archangel begins to prepare their wedding...  
 _"Tell no one of what I did to you or why we're getting married, be a good little pregnant wife-to-be for me, okay?"  
 **"As you desire, Michael."  
**_ Michael nods, he starts selecting the clothes first, he buys a white suit for himself and a white dress for Destiny, ever the sabotager, Destiny secretly buys a black wedding dress, as Michael's raping of her signaled the death of her innocence!  
 _"I outlaw objections at our wedding, this way, we skip that unnecessary nonsense!"  
_ Destiny keeps her mouth shut, not daring to speak, as she's afraid to anger the Archangel Michael, who will soon take her as his bride!  
Quietly waiting and quickly losing hope of being saved from a forced marriage, Destiny holds back her tears...  
Michael can sense she's about to start crying, so his demeanor changes from bossy to comforting...  
 _"There, there, my dear, there's no cause for your tears, I promise to be more caring and loving towards you, I will also be sure to protect you and our baby that's in your belly."  
 **"It's a moment of weakness for me, apologies, Michael..."  
**_ Michael becomes supportive of Destiny in her weakest moments, wanting her to be strong for their baby...  
 _"I am here, love, I will support you in all moments of your life, including your weakest ones...Be strong for the baby."  
_ Comforted by Michael's assuring words, Destiny stops crying, but tears stream down her face, Michael gently kisses and wipes her tears away.  
 ** _"I'm trying so hard to be strong, Michael, but it's so hard..."  
_** Michael can sense that Destiny is having a hard time being strong, so he continues being her strongest source of support and comfort...  
 _"I know it can be hard, love, but two of us need you to be strong:I need you to be strong and our baby needs you to be strong, too. I ask you to keep your chin up and be strong for both of us, my love. Can you do this for us?"  
_ ** _"I will be strong for both you and our baby, Michael..."  
_** _"Good, now smile for me, smile for your future Archangel hubby, my love."  
_ Destiny smiles, this makes Michael smile in answer...  
 _"There's the lovely smile I love so much. Love, to me, your smile shines with the brightest light, it's like my and Lucifer's dad, God, put a sliver of Heaven's light into your smile the day He made you."  
_ Destiny's eyes begin shining with heavenly light when she lays eyes on Michael, for she is starting to fall in love with the Archangel, realizing his love and care towards her is genuine.

This ends part 1


End file.
